The present invention relates to fuel tanks and pertains particularly to shock resistant cellular fuel tanks.
High speed ocean going racing boats undergo heavy shock loads as they hit waves. These shock loads are transmitted to structures throughout the vessel, including fuel tanks. Present fuel tanks used on most high speed boats have baffles welded into the tank to aid in reducing the shock loads by and on the fuel. The present tanks have a life of about thirty hours.
It is desirable that shock resistant long lasting fuel tanks be available for high speed ocean going vessels.